User blog:Lyndongwapo/Tomi, the Yordle's Champion
Tomi |alttype = |date = |rangetype = ranged |health = 30 |attack = 70 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |mana= 275 (+45) |manaregen= 6.9 (+0.6) |hp = 385 (+75) |damage= 57 (+3.3) |range = 550 |armor = 24.50 (+3.45) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.682 (+2.1%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.8) |ms = 350 }} "Tomi is a custom champion in the League of Legends and one of the Valoran's Legendary Hero fighting for the Rise of Void King a million years ago for the Freedom of Valoran. Tomi is the pride protector of the Yordle at their times, the leader and the commander. With his strong bond and connection with the nature, he uses it as its strength in battle. His weapon is just a normal Slingshot but packed with powerful nature ammunitions. Tomi's appearance is like a bunny, just like a cottontail skins, originally this is the basis where other yordles copy the cottontail appearance. Look for Lyndongwapo's page to see other Valoran Heroes. Abilities Tomi's movement does not run or walk but instead hop at a fixed distance. Hop distance is equal to his present movement speed for every second. Deviating at sharp turns in terrains, it may look Tomi hop over the edge of terrain as long as the fixed distance from previous position up to the designated point is covered. Hop has its own timer just like a release of auto-attack, so attacking and using abilities will reset the countdown timer which Tomi may proceed directly to next hop. |leveling= |cooldown= }} }} Tomi fires a seed of Berry Blast Shrub to the target location. After 5 seconds, it will fully grow then it will serve as a hiding spot like a normal Brushes. While inside, he gain regeneration and gain a two stack of Berry Blasts. |description2= This shrub can be destroyed after it takes 5 attacks from enemy champions or if Tomi plants a new shrub. After entering the shrub by right clicking unto it, his movement countdown timer resets. |description3= A shrub can store for up to 5 stack of Berries inside. While inside Tomi can freely throw Berry Blasts without revealing himself. |leveling= HP5 |leveling2= units |leveling3= seconds |range= 600 units |cooldown= |Cost= 40 |costtype= mana plus Seed of Berry Blast }} Entering in the Berry Blast Shrub will gain him a two stack of Berry then gain new activation. This berry can be tossed in the target area which it will deal Magic Damage to all unit in contact and slowed in over 1 second. |leveling= |range= / |cost= |costtype= mana plus Stack of Berry Blast |cooldown= seconds }} }} Tomi's ammunition using the Slingshot is a spiky seed that sticks to the body of target unit. This Spiky Seed is like a stackable mark that lasts only after the marked target dies. On contact it will deal bonus magic damage on hit, then the unit dealt magic damage as the target moves for every 100 unit distance. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} }} Tomi use his slingshot to shot a seed toward the target position at long range. This will grow after 0.5 second delay as a dire flower then serve as a ward in place, it takes 3 hits to destroy the ward. Additionally, this flower's igniting fire attracts the yordle tribe called the Bon Bons. These flower lure each Bon Bon in every 8 second static cooldown, up to 5 Bon Bons can be lured. |description2= These Bon Bons chases then leaps on their first attack toward incoming enemy units. They will deal Magic Damage and a stacking slow for every attack. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= units |cooldown= 30 seconds |range= 1000 units |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} His Sticky Spiky Seed Passive will gain Active spell which on cast he release a flurry of attacks toward the target area dealing physical damage and Apply double stack of Sticky Spiky Seed Passive. |description2= Tomi plants seed at his position, after a ~0.8 second delay a giant plant's stalk carries him above after rapid growth. While above he gain full sight at great range , untargetable then he can cast his normal spells with no cost and 0.5 cooldown for times. After skill casts, the last cast will make Tomi lands toward the target area dealing Magic Damage. This Plant Stalk lasts in a maximum of 3 seconds duration. |leveling= % total AD)}} |leveling2= units |range= units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 175 |costtype= mana }} }} Bon Bons Stats *health: 400 *attack speed: 1.065 attack rate *movement speed: 425 unit per second *attack range: 150 units *leap range on first attack: 475 units *armor/magic resistance: 35 *appearance: vulture skull masks, with clawed spear, body resemblance with the squirrels. Skill Descriptions *His passive is difficult maneuver; it may have an advantage in compare to chasing and retreating since every attack or using skill resets the countdown timer of hop making him hop after a short time. Disadvantage is while Hoping he cannot wind or release an attack or spell but activating the spell in advance will make Tomi release of spell after Hop. Another is, Tomi can't freely do the side step at instant since it is fixed to next position and easy to read then can be countered by the enemy. Tomi is also Bad at positioning just imagine chasing the target enemy toward their turret then suddenly his hop may advance over to the range of turret, I cannot explain too deep its hard for me to construct in simple sentence. This may hop may sound alike with Kalista in terms of positioning and attacking but it is not. Kalista did the positioning and winding of attack at the same time, while Tomi do the positioning first then attack afterwards. *His Q has 2 types; the planting of Plant Shrub and tossing of Berry. The first Phase of active is planting the shrub after the shrub bears fruit which the Berry Blast Tomi can go inside the Shrub and collect some stack of Berries. This shrub is like a Brushes in the map. The second phase of active is the toss of Berry in the area. Each of phases of active spell has their own cooldown and when 2 of actives are ready to cast, prior to cast is the Berry Blast. It needs to release the berry first before he can plant the Shrub. *His W is simply a bonus damage on hit and marks the target semi-permanently which these marks only disappears if the marked target dies or Cleanses or spell that removes debuffs. *His E is simply a ward that applies vision then summons a unit over a duration in place. Summoned ujits or Bon Bons does not attack structures. *His R is good for last resort for positioning in battle or execution platform for running away enemy units. Additional trivia, obviously his ultimate is refer to the idea of Jack and the Bean stalk. While active, his 3 normal spells can be activated freely without cost ans stack needed then a global cooldown of his normal abilities by 0.5 second. FUN thing about his ultimate is; Activating Q or W consecutively will serve an artillery of bombing or flurry of shots. In his E, he can plant flower in place many times, this would create a bundle of Bon Bon units for sneaky trap units.